The present disclosure relates to unguided ground-launched projectiles and in particular to a system for accurately powering and/or guiding ground projectiles such as Guided Mortar Bombs (GMBs) and artillery shells. Many entities manufacture such unguided projectiles in various sizes and forms. Armed forces around the world maintain large inventories of these munitions. By their nature, unguided projectiles are “dumb” in that they are not accurately guided to a target. As a result, successful use of such projectiles is largely dependent on the particular skill and experience level of the person launching the projectile.
To overcome these limitations, various schemes for providing automatic guidance to these devices have been developed, including the guidance units described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,285,196 entitled “Ground-Projectile Guidance System” and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/244,431 entitled “Ground-Projectile Guidance System”, which are both incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Once systems as these can accurately guide the munitions to the target, the opportunity arises to enable the munition to achieve greater ranges. This requires longer flight times to achieve, and thereby increases the burden on the device's electrical source to provide power to the guidance and fuzing electronics over this extended period of time